


В одну минуту первого.

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett





	В одну минуту первого.

В одну минуту первого…   
Под звон бокалов МакКей скажет Келлер:   
\- Выходи за меня! – Дженнифер, уронив фужер, поцелует Родни.   
В одну минуту первого…   
Картер позволит себе мысль о том, что было бы неплохо оказаться в объятьях О’Нилла, а Джек приобнимет ее.   
В одну минуту первого…   
Вала, по традиции, прыгнет на Даниэля, а он не будет сопротивляться поцелую. И только Джексону будет известно, почему он так поступил.   
В одну минуту первого…   
Карсон и Эллисон сбегут ото всех, чтобы уединиться.   
В одну минуту первого…   
Радость, вместе со звоном бокалов, разлетится по Атлантиде. Лишь на «Судьбе» сейчас будет все иначе. Илай в который раз будет пытаться починить камеру стазиса, но безуспешно. В момент, когда у него совершенно опустятся руки, корабль выйдет из ФТЛ, а на вратах начнут зажигаться шевроны. Паника, схватит его душу за самые интимные места. «Все равно умирать!» - подумает Илай и, схватив пистолет, помчится в зал врат. Когда Уоллес прибежит, кавуш, разорвавший пустоту зоны прибытия, успокоится, превратившись в лужицу гипертоннеля. Мысль отчаяния пролетит в голове Илая, буквально, парализовав его. Но тут из врат начнут вылетать контейнеры и сумки. Несколько минут спустя, когда врата закроются из-за перегрузки и «Судьба» вернется в ФТЛ, он подойдет к тому, что прибыло с той стороны. Увидев записку, в которой чьей-то заботливой рукой выведено: «Привет с Земли!», Илай, в душу которого, сметая все, что разъедает его изнутри, ворвется надежда, неожиданно воскликнет, картинно хлопнув себя по лбу:   
\- Черт! Сегодня же Рождество! – звук его голоса разнесется по пустынным коридорам корабля, подарив «Судьбе» еще одну тайну, которую надо разгадать.   
И не столь важно, что звезды, безмолвно наблюдающие за этим, останутся безучастными к маленькому рождественскому чуду, посетившему в эту ночь «Судьбу» и Атлантиду, главное, что кому-то сейчас стало хоть чуть-чуть теплее.


End file.
